1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motor that can be included in a pump for use in transferring fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pump for transferring fluids is known in the art. A brushless motor is widely used as a drive source of this pump.
In general, a pump motor includes a motor casing having a fluid path therein through which a fluid is transferred. In the pump motor, however, it is sometimes the case that the restrictions in the layout of individual components such as a stator and a rotor make it difficult to secure a sufficient space required to define the fluid path. Taking this into account, it may be possible to use the gap between the stator and the rotor as the fluid path. This makes it possible to secure an axially-extending annular fluid path within the motor casing.
However, there is only a small gap left between the stator and the rotor to prevent the stator and the rotor from making contact with each other. Therefore, a flow resistance and a fluid pressure loss are high in such a fluid path, which may result in reduction in pump efficiency.